All I Ever Wanted
by animebishieluver
Summary: HieixYukina brosis fic. All she ever wanted was to love him. He never wanted to hurt her. She found out, and he hurt her anyways.


A/N: Just a one-shot. I had an idea and needed to release it. Hiei and Yukina songfic, done to the tune of 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.

**All I Ever Wanted**

**"My Immortal"**

**by Evanescence**

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

I only ever wanted you to be honest. I knew it would be hard, but I didn't even ask for you to stay. I just wanted to hear you say it. Just once, to say you were my brother. I wouldn't have cared if you were trying to use me for my teargems, or were completely evil. I just wanted to hear _you_ tell me. And now I know. I only wish that I had heard it from you.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

You're coming tonight. How can you look at me like that, knowing how you decieved me? How you stood by all those years, never bothering to mention the blood that ties us? I would never have condemned you. Was that what you thought? Dear brother, I couldn't hate you if you had been the one torturing me all those years. I just wanted you to be there, to at least tell me. All those times you could have died, and I would have never known. How many others knew? How many others knew who you were to me, but never told me? But then, you probably forced them not to. You always were stubborn.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
**

"Yukina?"

I flinch at your voice across the paved stones of Genkai's temple. Of course you wanted to see me. Why not? I was your sister, after all. But you never thought I would want the same joy. The happiness of finally knowing where my beloved onii-san was. Now I know, but it brings me no joy. I wanted you to love me, even if I would never ask it. I guess you just couldn't.

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
**

"Hiei?" I stood, tears trembling on both my voice and lashes.

"What's wrong? Did the baka hurt you? I'll kill him if he did. I'll- Yukina?"

You look at me like that, so questioning. Can't you guess, onii-san? You, after all, have had several years to study me. I, on the other hand, have only had a few brief brushes with you over the years. Oh, I knew when you were there in those trees. You had a favourite one to sit in while watching me sweep the steps. I always thought you were being protective. Now I know why.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
**

You just stare at me blankly, cutting off all emotions. I can't even read your face to see if you've guessed what I'm asking. But somehow, I know you have.

"Why what, onna?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Didn't you think I'd want to know? Or did you just want to save yourself the responsibility of a tearful woman dragging you down? You know very well what I'm talking about, don't even try to deny it." I knew I was being unfair, that this was hard for him too, but I couldn't stop myself, "Why didn't you tell me that you're my brother?"

He seemed a little taken aback at my harsh tone, several emotions running across his face in quick succession. Shock, fear, hope, sadness, relief, and something I couldn't identify. Something hit the pavement with a small _clink._ I looked down to see a teargem. I felt my cheek, and found it wet. Hiei reached up and brushed away my tears.

"I'm sorry," Hiei said so softly I could barely hear it.

"Sorry? _Sorry?_ You could've at least told me. Hiei, I would have loved to hear that you were my brother. I looked up to you and respected you, despite your flaws and past. Don't you think I deserved to know?" Yukina began to gently shake with rage, a fire in her eyes. Hiei took a step back, afraid that he would see hate in her eyes.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
**

I looked at him striaght in the eye and matched his step back with one of my own. This boldness was unlike me, but I was angry, "Did you think I would hate you because of your past?" Hiei looked away, "No, don't you dare look away! I deserve to know." I stated flatly. He looked back briefly before dropping his eyes away from my piercing gaze.

"I'm sorry," he said again, even more softly.

I sighed. Before he could move away, I covered the distance between us and wrapped my arms around his waiste. He stiffened slightly under my touch. I waited for him to relax before I continued.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
**

"I know you're sorry. I just wish you would've told me. I wanted to hear it from you, not someone else." Hiei stiffened again. This time, with a bit of fright for what was coming next. "Hiei, I never would have asked you to stay. I never would have asked you anything if you had told me yourself. But now I want to know for sure, and I think I have the right to know. Do you love me?"

He remained silent for a long time. He never tried to pull away, but I wouldn't have let him if he'd tried. He buried is face in my hair before answering.

"Yes," He breathed into my ear. I hugged him tighter.

"I love you too, onii-san," I breathed right back, all my anger forgotten. I forgot everything else, too. Nothing else mattered. My onii-san was there, stroking my hair in the soft moonlight, and he loved me.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
**

A/N: So yeah... How do you like it? R&R


End file.
